Domino Effect
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: FINALLY able to post this. Caroline and Klaus kept in touch after graduation. They are about to learn that being in different places can't thwart the Big "D" (DESTINY). Klaroline pairing of course. I'll be face timing other TVD/TO characters as well. T rating for now. I reserve the option to change at a whim. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you alicewiggles, cuteasahybridpuppy, NatGirl93, Epitomeofme, LiveLaughLove72, imstormborn, VampireDiariesLuver, Ica013, Lotr Addicted for your reviews and patience. I know I took forever. My apologies to you all, to infinity and beyond.

A little reminder: This stems from the Head's Up two shot where Caroline warns Klaus of Tyler choosing his revenge for him and not her.

Canon will only be used to suit my needs. Klaus and Caroline are the main characters, but doesn't mean they will always be the focal point in every chapter. You'll read some of the usual suspects from both TVD & TO as well as my OC's.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Happy reading, hellzz

_New Orleans_

The familiar sound of an incoming text had Klaus Mikaelson looking at his phone and smiling. Caroline's timing was impeccable. He appreciated and condemned how she continued to be concerned for him. She opened the floodgates to a part of him that lay dormant. Only when he was alone would he entertain the mere thought that she cared for him more than just a friend. And only when he was alone did he hope for the day Caroline would choose him. She was still having the dream about him and as always he sent a reassuring text telling her that he was fine. "Excuse me Sir, the others await your presence." It was time for his victory dinner.

Klaus knew he had to do something to appease the vampire masses. He was their new King, yet they all still looked to Marcel for direction. So what better way than to let them hunt who the despised? "Tomorrow you hunt werewolves my friends and kill them all." He smirked at Hayley from across the table where he stood and raised his glass. That should teach her to mock him.

_Whitmore College_

_It was a dream and nightmare. Before her Caroline saw vampires engaged in a battle with wolves. Someone stood next to her holding her hand and when she looked sideways it was Rebekah Mikaelson giving her comfort. Her attention was back to the fight noticing in the distance__,__ a wolf larger than the others and its coat dark as night headed straight for them. Caroline knew there was something different about this wolf and when he transformed into Klaus she got her confirmation. Not missing a beat he continued to run in her direction, never mind he was buck naked for all to see. His lips were moving, but she didn't hear that British accent of his or what he was yelling. Not until Klaus was upon her, grabbing her hand and didn't stop running. "Move your arse Mikaelson!" _

This is what had been occupying Caroline's mind for the past month and what she was contemplating on campus when her vamp instinct told her she was being watched. One thing she knew for sure was the woman was not human. No, the creature was a living gold statue just sitting across from her in the courtyard. Strangely enough Caroline didn't feel any evil vibe coming off her. Like when you know something bad is going to happen, but you hang around anyway. "I'm not here to harm you Ms. Forbes." Caroline looked up and there the being was, right in front of her. "I should really be crept out that you know my name?" She stood up to leave, but the gold woman's words had her sitting back down again.

"My apologies for my sudden appearance. As always with specific situations time is of the essence. I am Kerris Fionnbhar." Caroline shook her hand as customary.

"I'm afraid I had to take liberties. As I said I am only here to help you. Please do not be afraid of your vision. War and death can be one in the same, but there is life. One you will have with Niklaus Mikaelson. I know you are young and this seems overwhelming, but you have come to understand that not all that we plan go as we planned it. You are light Caroline even as a vampire you hold strong to what makes you human. Everything you have lost cannot diminish your big heart and that's only one of the reasons Klaus loves you. I know you care for him," Caroline shook her head in protest. "A state of denial is not you Caroline. No matter, you will know when the time comes for you to be by his side. Klaus will need you so desperately then." Kerris took a gold necklace from around her neck and placed it on the table for Caroline. "This is a part of me and will show you the true mask of your enemies when darkness falls. Keep it with you always, please." Caroline admired the chain and thanked Kerris. The older woman smiled at her than disappeared into thin air.

_Back in NOLA_

The Bayou could be a beautiful place, but at the moment it was a dangerous one. Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson had just found Eve when Diego and his friends came to hunt. Elijah stood up for Eve and ordered Diego to leave her and her clan alone. If Diego didn't value his life so much he just might've disobeyed?

"My clan and I don't need your help, but I think you'll be interested in a group of young wolves that just arrived." She pointed to across the water where they were last seen and was about to leave when they all felt it. A power that impaired their movement. The dark haired woman had slowed time with every step she took. Even with their vampire abilities they were not able to overcome. She smiled passing them by, ending her stride in front of Eve. Who happened to be the only one of them able to move without hindrance? The strange woman's next words explained to them why.

"Eve Mallory of the Crescent Moon Wolf Clan. Per the decree set forth by The Wolf King you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes." For the first time in her existence Eve's beast came forth against her will and launched wildly at the stranger making that her fatal mistake. In the blink of an eye the beast was beheaded in one fell swoop. Elijah, Rebekah, Diego and the rest of Klaus' minions could only watch as the wolf was killed so swiftly and the female killer disappearing before their eyes in a puff of smoke.

"Diego get yourself and the rest back to the compound and secure it." Diego did not hesitate to turn his back on Elijah and the older vampire just hoped he listened?

"Just what are we going to do brother?" Rebekah wanted to head back to the compound too, but knew Elijah had other ideas. "We have absolutely no idea who this new enemy is Rebekah, but Eve wanted us to find those wolves for a reason."

The sun exchanged places with the moon when Elijah and Rebekah reached the clearing. They didn't have time to look around when they heard yells and running footfalls. Diego, followed by the other day walkers came into view and were about to capture their wolf prey when out of nowhere another dark haired beauty just appeared. In the matter of seconds the front line was incapacitated. Not dead Elijah noticed, but deterred none the less.

"I suggest you take heed that your friends still live and leave in peace." Rebekah stared at this young girl wondering who the hell she was. Diego was pissed. To be thwarted twice in his hunt was making him itch to fight. He side eyed the others standing and nodded his head. They proceeded with caution trying to surround the stranger, but she didn't even give them a chance. One moment the young woman was seen than the next a mist. Diego's pals were injured, but not killed. A solid form reappeared over Diego with her sword dripping with the blood of her victims.

"If death is what you want I will gladly oblige you!" Diego felt her sword enter his chest.

"Gather your fallen Diego and leave while you still can." Rebekah urged and he relented. The sword was dropped away and she stepped back for him to move. He grabbed a couple of his felled comrades and stomped off. Elijah came to stand next to his sister watching this strange woman before him. He was rather intrigued by her. She was a vampire he was sure of it and she was protecting wolves.

"Gia you are a lifesaver!" Elijah became even more curious when a young man placed his hands on her shoulders and touched his forehead to hers. Never had Elijah witnessed a greeting such as this between a vampire and werewolf. His inquisitive mind was reeling from not knowing what was going on and wanting to know everything about her.

"I'm sorry it took us so long."

"Oh boy that means Harley is here too, huh?" Gia smiled at him knowing the lecture that was sure to come from her mentor. They were a young and curious generation. Harley nor did she fault them for that, but it was their duty to keep protect The Winters Clan.

"Of course she is, but she will be happy to know you are still alive and handsome as ever." Gia playfully ruffled his hair making it messy.

"You all seem to have forgotten the two originals standing here at your backs!" Gia and the young pact quickly turned around to face the familiar hard voice.

"I'm sure you have many questions Mr. and Ms. Mikaelson. Let me start by making an introduction." She waved for the young blonde wolf to approach and he came to stand by her side.

"This is Torin Caddock of The Winters Wolf Clan. Blood relative to your brother Niklaus."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-My apologies, to infinity and beyond. I wanted to do quick updates, but that isn't going to happen, SORRY. Hope you'll stick with me, but don't blame you if you don't. LoL Happy reading, hellzz.

easytoimagine-I am including the baby plot, but it's not canon at all. Caroline doesn't know at this point. I can't tell you when she finds out b/c that'll be giving too much away. Lol Thank you for reading.

Also a big thank you to VampireDiariesLuver, sandiw1875, cuteasahybridpuppy, VampireKaira and Elina (no worries on your pov, either ) for taking the time to read my story. Much love to all of you!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD or TO. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Domino Effect Ch. 2

"Are you telling me that this woman is more powerful than us? The Originals? I'm disappointed in you Elijah and you sister." Klaus hadn't had a moment's peace since issuing that damn hunt. There was Elijah and Rebekah on his right side regaling him about the newcomers and what had happened in the bayou. On his left, Hayley was screaming her head off about Eve and wanting revenge. Correction justice for her friend who didn't deserve to die. How the bloody hell did she know if Eve deserved it or not? Then there was Marcel. Sitting smack down in the middle of it all not saying a bloody thing.

"You will accompany me to Rousseau's for the meet and greet. You will not disrupt the proceedings for anything. Am I understood?" It was agreed upon and he dismissed them except Marcel.

"Will you give me a moment Marcel?" Marcel stopped mid-stride and took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't decided if he was going to tell Klaus anything.

"Look man I'll tell you what I know which isn't much. I met this Harley chick some years back when I messed around with Sophie. She was just another baby vampire to me. She didn't cause trouble so I didn't have a problem with her. This Gia girl came to town right before Sophie died then disappeared after. Who turned her I have no idea." Klaus smirked at him.

"I didn't think you were going to help me after everything that's happened. I appreciate your assistance greatly Marcel."

"You're the king now, but Nola is still my city. The plan is to live forever so betraying you would kind of blow my plan to shit." He turned away from Klaus and walked alone out of the courtyard. There were some details that he left out that Klaus didn't need to know. He was going to leave that ball in Harley's court. Wait and see what her next move was then cross that bridge when he came to it.

_Rousseau's_

"Elijah didn't seem to remember me?" Gia sounded a bit disappointed and Harley just smiled at her.

"He didn't forget. He's just been thrown for a loop and won't give any of his intentions away until he's ready. Gia please be careful. He has a thing for his brother's baby mama. Do you really want to get in the middle of that?"

"I'm not going to go out of my way to be in his company, but if he comes sniffing around me then he's fair game." Harley just shook her head and hoped Gia could leave feelings out of the Elijah equation, but seriously doubted it.

"What about Marcel?" Gia asked switching the subject from her.

"I'm hoping I don't have to use violence to find out who killed Sophie?"

"I don't think you will. What would be the point? He had to know that you would be back to find out?" Harley was walking around the bar thinking of her friend as Gia talked.

"He's complacent. Cocky even that's why he wasn't fully prepared for Klaus' return. I'll use that to my advantage."

"I know you said you would never use what you have on him, but….." Harley shook her head.

"I won't ever use that information. It would be an insult to Sophie's memory. No I returned to NOLA to exact penance on Eve and get justice for Sophie's murder. I'm half way done than you're on your own kid." Gia got quiet and Harley looked over at her.

"I was trained by the best teach. No need to worry bout me. I'll handle things here in NOLA." Harley walked back over to where they had been sitting at the bar. Picked up her Hanger 24 and clinked bottles with Gia.

"Damn straight you learned from the best." They both laughed and reminisced more about Sophie. They eventually locked down the place and made it upstairs to get some rest. The meet and greet was sure to be anything, but boring.

_Mystic Falls, following day_

"Mommy, say something?" Elizabeth Forbes took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming to me Caroline. I know you have Elena, Stefan and even that Enzo guy you could talk to, but you chose me."

"Do you really think they would understand me and the position I find myself in?" Liz grabbed Caroline's hand for reassurance.

"I love my friends, but even with Klaus gone I know they wouldn't understand. I came to you because you're my mom and you'll give it to me straight." Caroline smiled at the seriousness she was trying to convey.

"Honey you always have my support no matter what. I know your every instinct is telling you to go down to New Orleans. You can't Caroline. This Kerris woman already advised you. You're playing the waiting game right now. It's going to be torture no doubt, but in the meantime you prepare yourself." Caroline sighed in frustration.

"You're right mom. So help me prepare?" Liz became all maternal in that moment.

"Your vision of a battle is a great concern to me Caroline. I need you to hone every skill you have. Find those that you never knew you had and capitalize on them. We'll filter every resource available to you and make allies out of those we can. In war you'll need them." Caroline knew her mom was supernatural worldly, but hearing her talk shop had Caroline putting her mom on a whole other level.

"Thank you mommy." She held her mom tight knowing she could do what needed to be done because of her.


End file.
